


Chcę trzymać cię w objęciach póki nie umrę

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dużo tulania, klątwa, lektura może zaowocować kompulsywną chęcią potulania kogoś, ogromnie dużo tulania, życie Winchesterów bez emocjonalnych ograniczeń jakie nakłada na nich heteronormatywne społeczeństwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean obrywa klątwą, która pozbawia go pewnych zahamowań. Sam musi sobie z tym radzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chcę trzymać cię w objęciach póki nie umrę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wanna Hold You 'Til I Die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97595) by lazy_daze. 



> Kolejne krótkie tłumaczenie. Ilość komentarzy pod "Dziwniejsze niż fikcja" sprawiło, że zapragnęłam powrzucać inne swoje tłumaczenia. Coś dłuższego pojawi się później, w międzyczasie proponuję te kilka miniaturek. 
> 
> Betowała niezastąpiona Miss Anne Thropy (carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr)

To kolejny przeklęty konwent z przedmieścia, złożony z zamożnych wiedźm, takich samych jak te, których krąg przełamali w Cleveland. Trudno nawet nazwać to polowaniem, żadnego sprzedawania duszy, ani niczego dramatycznego, tylko odrobinę za dużo wygłupiania się z tabliczką Quija i księgą ze starymi celtyckimi zaklęciami i klątwami, które w jakiś sposób udało im się uskutecznić. Sam i Dean powstrzymują je całkiem łatwo poprzez zastraszenie i bogatymi w szczegóły relacjami z pierwszej ręki na temat tego, co w tej zabawie może pójść źle. Kobiety tłumią przestraszone łkania i obiecują żarliwie nigdy więcej nie myśleć nawet o dotknięciu czegokolwiek w jakikolwiek sposób związanego z okultyzmem. Mogą nie być szczere, ale nie ma nic więcej, co chłopcy mogliby zrobić. Konfiskują księgę i rytualne gadżety, w tym kilka rzeźbionych kamieni. Dean łapie jeden z nich i krzyczy, upuszcza go i marszczy brwi.

– Ups – mówi Sally Ann. – Wydaje mi się, że ten był żywy.

– Był przeklęty? Jezu Chryste! – Sam patrzy na Deana, który wzrusza ramionami.

– Bracie, czuję się w porządku.

– Czym był przeklęty?

Sally Ann też wzrusza ramionami, bezradnie, i trzęsąc się odrobinę.

– Nie pamiętam.

– Nie… To świetnie. Kurwa.

– Stary, to prawdopodobnie nic takiego, prawdopodobnie jakaś bzdura. One nie są w zasadzie profesjonalistkami.

Sam decyduje się wierzyć, że z Deanem wszystko w porządku, przynajmniej dopóki tej nocy Dean nie zaczyna zachowywać się… cóż, dziwnie.

– Wychodzimy czy zamawiamy? –pyta Dean w pokoju motelowym, gdzie Sam pochyla się nad laptopem. Jego dłonie opadają na ramiona Sama.

Sam zastanawia się przez chwilę. Czuje ciepło rąk Deana przez swoją koszulę.

– Myślę… – zaczyna i urywa, bo Dean porusza palcami, leniwie drapiąc nimi w górę i w dół. – Um. Zamawiamy? Pizza?

Dean przesuwa wolno dłonią wzdłuż ramienia Sama, zanim ją zabiera.  
– W porządku. Zaraz wracam.

Sam mości się na paskudnej kanapie i zaczyna skakać po kanałach, które tam mają, zatrzymując się na bzdurnym dokumencie o horrorach.

Dean z aprobatą unosi jedną brew, gdy otwiera drzwi i słyszy dobiegający z telewizora krzyk i dźwięk mokrych, rozpryskujących się plaśnięć.

– Zajebiście – mówi i siada na kanapie, wcześniej rzucając jedzenie na niski stolik przed nimi, tylko że nie siada na drugim krańcu kanapy, a zamiast tego opada obok Sama. Tak blisko, że jego udo omal nie ląduje na kolanie Sama, osuwając się po nim; ich nogi są do siebie przyciśnięte od biodra do kolana.

– Uh – mówi Sam.

Dean chrząka, jak zwykle, kiedy jest mu niewygodnie i wierci się, popychając Sama. Opada niżej i wsuwa ramię za plecy Sama, kładąc dłoń na jego drugim boku, palce zaciskając lekko na żebrach i osuwając się, aż może oprzeć głowę na ramieniu brata.

Sam zamiera w bezruchu.

– Uh – mówi znowu i mruga. Ostrożnie przekręca głowę, aż może spojrzeć w dół na Deana. Którego głowa spoczywa na jego ramieniu. – Dean?

Dean podnosi głowę i spogląda na Sama szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Jego rzęsy są wręcz idiotycznie długie, kiedy patrzy się na nie pod tym kątem.

– Co?

Sam nie ma pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć.

– Co, uh. Co robisz?

– O co ci chodzi? – Dean marszczy brwi. Jego dłoń zaciska się lekko na boku Sama, który stara się nie wiercić.

– Um. O to? – zatacza dłonią naokoło, próbując wskazać sposób, w jaki Dean jest rozłożony na nim, otaczając go ramieniem. – Uh, całe to... Dotykanie.

Dean wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego.

– Ja… uh. Nie wiem? Co jest nie tak? Jest ci niewygodnie? Mogę przesunąć ramię, jeśli ci przeszkadza…

– Nie, Jezu, Dean! Dlaczego w ogóle mnie dotykasz? Co jest z tym całym… z tym przytulaniem się? Wszystko w porządku? Dlaczego jesteś wszędzie na mnie? – Sam stara się nie dopuścić brzmienia histerii do swojego głosu.

Dean zaciska usta. Powoli zabiera ramię i odsuwa się. Ale tylko na jakiś cal.

– Cóż, przepraszam. Po prostu chciałem.

– Chciałeś.

– Taaa.

– Chciałeś mnie dotknąć.

Dean patrzy na niego z irytacją, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

– Tak! Jezu!

I wszystko jest jasne.

– Pieprzone czarownice – mówi Sam, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

 

Ciągle ma numer Sally Ann.

– Więc, pamiętasz przeklęty kamień, ten, którego nie rozpoznawałaś? Może jednak pamięć ci zaskoczyła? Cokolwiek o ludziach… dotykających bardziej?

Dłoń Deana pociera jego plecy rozpraszająco ciepłą ścieżką w górę i w dół. Próbował ją strząsnąć, ale smutna, skrzywdzona mina, która zagościła na chwilę na twarzy Deana, zanim odwrócił wzrok była po prostu… totalnie niesprawiedliwa, więc chwycił jego dłoń i położył ją z powrotem na swoim ramieniu, i nie wzdrygał się, kiedy Dean głaskał go wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Za bardzo.

– Um – kobieta milczy przez chwilę, żeby się namyślić. – Och! Tak, teraz pamiętam! To było prawdopodobnie… cóż, coś co nazwałyśmy „zaklęciem emocjonalnych zahamowań”.

– Emocjonalnych zahamowań? – Sam nie może nic poradzić na swój sceptyczny ton.

– Tak! W zasadzie to nie paskudna klątwa, ani klątwa jako taka, raczej zaklęcie, chociaż wydaje mi się, że nikt by go sam na siebie nie rzucił. Zrobiłyśmy to, bo mąż Carly nigdy jej nie dotykał, chyba, że chciał, no, sam wiesz. Myśli, że okazywanie jakiegokolwiek fizycznego przywiązania to oznaka słabości, więc chciałyśmy, żeby zapomniał o swoich macho uwarunkowaniach i był fizycznie uczuciowy, kiedy zechce. W każdym razie, to działa? – pyta podekscytowana.

– Nie… nie dokładnie tak, jak powinno, tak sądzę. Sprawiło, że jest fizycznie uczuciowy… jakby. Dotykalski? Ale… ale nie tak, jakby chciał, jestem całkiem pewny. Jakby, uh, nigdy. Wydaje mi się, że to musi sprawiać, ze ludzie chcą dotykać w ogóle albo coś.

Sally Ann śmieje się lekko.

– Och nie, to by tak nie działało, byłyśmy bardzo dokładne. Nie chciałyśmy, żeby to było udawane. Jeśli działa – brzmi teraz, jakby była bardzo rozbawiona – to dlatego, że jego zahamowania wobec demonstrowania uczuć zginęły. To niczego nie stwarza, po prostu pozwala mu robić to, czego nie mógłby robić ze swoimi zwyczajnymi mentalnymi barierami. Pozwala mu okazywać fizyczne przywiązanie tak bardzo, jak tylko chce, bez poczucia wstydu.

Sam naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Wie, że zalew jakiegoś ciepłego, wstydliwego, przyjemnego uczucia nie powinien być jego pierwszą reakcją, więc spycha to w głąb psychiki.

– I jak to powstrzymać? – wycedza przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Hmm. Nie ma sposobu, żeby to zahamować, ale nie martw się… Nic, co zrobiłyśmy nie przetrwało dłużej niż najdalej kilka dni – Sam mógłby przysiąc, że ona czerpie z tego swego rodzaju złośliwą przyjemność, ale przypuszcza, że ma do tego prawo, biorąc pod uwagę, że on i Dean też czerpali satysfakcję z zastraszenia jej i jej przyjaciółek, nawet jeśli to było dla ich własnego dobra. Wzdycha, a ona śmieje się krótko. – Niedługo powinno zniknąć. Ciesz się, póki możesz. – Jest gotowy zaprotestować, ale głuchy dźwięk przerwanego połączenia brzęczy mu w uszach.  
Sam z westchnieniem zatrzaskuje klapkę komórki.

Dean przesuwa dłoń z pleców Sama na jego pierś, przyciskając twarz do jego karku, i pociera go czubkiem nosa.

– I co? – mówi i Sam czuje jego głos równie mocno, co go słyszy, dudniący nisko tuż przy nim.  
Wzdryga się w uścisku Deana, odpychając go delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

– Nie rób tego, dobrze? To nie jest prawdziwe. To tylko… tylko zaklęcie. Zdziera z ciebie zahamowania. Będziesz zawstydzony jak jasna cholera, kiedy to się skończy, więc po prostu… opieraj się, dobrze?

Dean wzrusza ramionami.

– Dlaczego? Przecież chcę – szeroko rozkłada ręce. – Jest przyjemnie i ewidentnie chciałem tego, jeszcze zanim to całe zaklęciowe gówno się wydarzyło, to nie tak, jakbym był zmuszany do dotykania cię, więc jakie to ma znaczenie? – Jego dłonie lądują na karku Sama i Sam jest jakby zbyt rozkojarzony przez sposób, w jaki palce Deana zaplątują się w końcówki jego włosów, żeby się kłócić.

 

Sam profilaktycznie zabrania Deanowi iść z sobą pod prysznic. On tylko chichocze.

– Stary, nie jestem z tobą połączony biodrem. Idź!

Kiedy Dean wraca z własnej kąpieli, zarumieniony od gorąca i ubrany w miękkie spodnie od dresu, Sam siedzi w pidżamie na krawędzi łóżka, leniwie zwijając i rozwijając palce od stóp na chropowatym dywanie. Przegląda lokalną gazetę, kiedy Dean klęka za nim na łóżku.  
Wspina się w jego stronę, aż może praktycznie wskoczyć na Sama i otacza go ramionami w pasie; złącza dłonie i opasuje go nogami, przyciskając policzek do jego łopatek. Sam wydaje krótkie „uff!” i szarpie się w przód, a Dean zacieśnia dłonie tak, by Sam nie spadł z łóżka. Dean nuci z ukontentowaniem, zahaczając kostki na jego łydkach.

Sam przełyka i próbuje skoncentrować się na gazecie.

Przegląda strony, szukając czegoś niezwykłego, ale wciąga się w historię lokalnej drużyny pływackiej, która pomimo przeciwności wygrała zawody, czując jak Dean opada ciężko na jego plecy, zapadając w drzemkę. Po chwili niezręcznie strząsa go z siebie, robi kilka kroków w stronę własnego łóżka i podnosi kołdrę, ale Dean podąża za nim.

– Stary. Twoje własne łóżko? Nie śpisz ze mną.

Dean zaciska usta w coś, co niemal kształtem przypomina podkówkę.

– Dlaczego nie? Ja tylko… Będę spał lepiej.

Sam wzdycha. Dean nie ma pozwolenia, by używać przeciw niemu jego własnej mimiki.  
Dean wślizguje się do łóżka obok niego, układa się na łyżeczkę i zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. Sam jest w zasadzie bezbronny wobec masażu pleców i tłumi jęk, kiedy Dean masuje go powolnymi, twardymi okrężnymi ruchami. Zasypia niemal alarmująco szybko, otulony ciepłym ciałem Deana, jedynie niejasno świadomy faktu, że kiedy zaklęcie się skończy, Dean prawdopodobnie skopie mu tyłek za to, że na to pozwolił.

Przez tych kilka zamglonych chwil następnego ranka, kiedy Sam dryfuje pomiędzy snem a jawą, nie może zaprzeczyć, że przyjemnie jest budzić się w ten sposób, z kimś ciepłym i znajomym przyciśniętym do niego. Nie miał takiej możliwości od… od dłuższego czasu i zapomniał, jak nieskazitelny komfort daje bycie wtulonym w kogoś. Nie ma żadnego porównania, to jak zanurzenie się w czystym odprężeniu. Nie porusza się, kiedy Dean się przesuwa, sunąc dłonią wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej i łącząc ich palce razem. Pociera nosem o kark Sama i Sam drży bardzo delikatnie, z wdzięcznością zapadając z powrotem w sen.

 

Kiedy budzi się w pełni, bierze długi prysznic w letniej wodzie, próbując nie myśleć o tym, jak dziwnie jest przebudzenić się w łóżku w objęciach własnego brata i o tym, że, być może, nie wydawało mu się to aż tak dziwne jak powinno. Sam przysiada przy wąskim stoliku w aneksie kuchennym i spija drobnymi łyczkami kawę, którą Dean przyniósł, gdy on brał prysznic. Dean siedzi naprzeciw niego, nieznacznie uśmiechnięty i sięga w dół, wciągając stopę Sama na swoje kolana, a jego dłonie są zaskakująco ciepłe i delikatne. Przeciąga palcami wzdłuż palców Sama, lekko ściskając każdy z nich. Sam nagle zostaje zmuszony do przypomnienia sobie, jak Dean grał z nim w Małe Świnki na jego palcach, kiedy Sam miał pięć lat albo coś koło tego, jak wił się chichocząc. Dean przestał, kiedy Sam podrósł, rzecz jasna, kiedy Sam stawał się nadąsany i zawstydzony za każdym razem, kiedy Dean próbował z nim grać, ale nigdy, najwyraźniej, nie pozbył się tego pragnienia.  
Powstrzymuje odruch zwinięcia palców. Normalnie Sam ma niezłe łaskotki, ale nie wtedy, kiedy dotyka go Dean – tak jak nie przeszkadza mu, kiedy sam dotyka swoich łaskotkowych obszarów. Jakby jego ciało rozpoznawało Deana jak coś bezpiecznego, albo własnego. Oczyszcza gardło i powoli zabiera stopy. Być może niechętnie, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

– Śniadanie?

Nie ma sensu siadać naprzeciw Deana przy stoliku w jadłodajni i Sam ustępuje pod wpływem rozanielonych, pobudzonych spojrzeń, jakie śle im kelnerka. Dean siada przy nim, lekko kładąc rękę na dłoni Sama na stole i delikatnie pieści jego palce.

Kelnerka potrzebuje paru chwil, żeby odciągnąć spojrzenie od ich rąk, zanim podnosi na nich wzrok z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Co zamawiacie, chłopcy?

Dean wydaje się poza tym wszystkim normalny. Nawet spogląda pożądliwie na kelnerkę, przez co jej uśmiech drga z zakłopotania, i rozmawia chętnie z Samem o normalnych rzeczach – o możliwym polowaniu w okolicach Seattle, o tym, jak nienawidzi tego miasta z powodu świrniętej dziewczyny, która go tam kiedyś prześladowała i o tym, że nie lubi tego, jak tam śmierdzi – tylko, że, cóż, robi to wszystko trzymając dłoń Sama.

Później przechadzają się wzdłuż ulicy, ich ramiona zderzają się ze sobą, i Sam ma zamiar zaprotestować, kiedy Dean wsuwa dłoń do tylnej kieszeni w jego spodniach, naprawdę, ale… Dean nie robi nic niewłaściwego – nie nazbyt niewłaściwego, nie obłapia go ani nie rozbiera go wzrokiem – jego dłoń po prostu tam jest, ciepła na pośladku Sama i na twarzy Deana jest ten wyraz, który tak jakby urzeka Sama. Dean po prostu wygląda… zwyczajnie szczęśliwie, w sposób, jaki Sam tak rzadko ogląda, i chociaż może wydawać się nieco dziwne, że przyczyną takiego wyglądu jest możliwość swobodnego dotykania Sama, nawet w miejscu publicznym, Sam nie może się zmusić, żeby mu to odebrać. A poza tym… no wiecie. To jakby przyjemne. Sam nie chce się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać.  
Czuje się jak dupek, idąc z ręką po prostu zwisającą przy boku – nie chciałby, żeby ludzie pomyśleli, że jest oziębły wobec Deana albo zawstydzony z powodu ich związku, którego nie ma – więc niezręcznie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Deana. Tak łatwiej iść, w każdym razie. Zapewnia mu to więcej równowagi.

Nie mają nic pilnego do zrobienia – Sam nie chce oddalać się od niedawnych czarownic na wypadek, gdyby to nie przeszło albo się pogorszyło. Zaciąga Deana do biblioteki, a on mruczy przesadnie w proteście, co jest całkiem normalne, opuszczając głowę na ramię Sama – jego oddech łaskocze ciepło obojczyk Sama – i zostając przez chwilę w tej pozycji, co normalne nie jest.  
Sam wysyła Deana na poszukiwania wszystkiego, co ma związek z wodnymi duchami i stworzeniami oraz z ich folklorem, bo, jak się Samowi wydaje, właśnie z nimi mogą mieć do czynienia podczas potencjalnego polowania w Washingtonie. Sam siada nad komputerem, żeby pogrzebać w historii okolicy. To tylko wstępne poszukiwania, mające podsunąć im jakieś solidne pomysły i wzorce, zanim się tam wybiorą, chociaż pewnie i tak to zrobią – przemierzali kraj wzdłuż i wszerz dla mniejszych poszlak.

Już od pewnego czasu czyta pobieżnie zgromadzone na przestrzeni lat doniesienia z publicznych archiwów, do których mógł się dokopać, kiedy ciepłe dłonie Deana lądują na jego ramionach, pocierając delikatnie szyję. Na sekundę przywiera do tego dotyku. Kark rzeczywiście trochę go boli.

– Zniszczysz sobie wzrok, za długo siedzisz przed komputerem – dłonie ześlizgują się ku zgięciu pomiędzy szyją i ramionami Sama, palce wsuwają tuż pod kołnierz koszuli.

– Tak, wiem – Sam przeciąga się. – Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy się stąd zmyli?

– W całym życiu nie słyszałem lepszego planu.

Sam kieruje się ku wyjściu, ale Dean chwyta jego ramiona i obraca go, łapiąc w uścisku. W bardzo przytulaśnym uścisku: ramiona Deana zaciskają się naokoło Sama i Dean kładzie głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Sam niemal – niemal – odsuwa się odruchowo; uścisk zazwyczaj oznacza, że jeden z nich właśnie umarł, ma więc złe skojarzenia; ale Dean wydaje z siebie ten drobny na wpół ostrzegawczy, na wpół szczęśliwy odgłos i Sam poddaje się, przeciągając dłońmi po jego plecach i rozluźniając się w uścisku, zginając kark, aż czuje się bezpiecznie, schowany w ich małej przestrzeni.  
Nie myślał o tym, ale naprawdę brakowało mu tego rodzaju fizycznego kontaktu – nie miał tego, kiedy dorastał, ale na studiach ludzie bez przerwy otaczali go ramionami, chłopaki, laski, dziewczyny, przyjaciele, po prostu to robili. Uścisk był jak klepnięcie w ramię albo uśmiech, łatwy sposób na wyrażenie uczuć; dopóki tego nie zaznał, nie wiedział, jak bardzo to lubi, jak wiele to wnosi do związku, nieważne jakiego rodzaju jest to związek. Kiedy znów ruszył w trasę, wrócił do sposobu postępowania Winchesterów i nigdy nie oczekiwał uścisków od Deana, ale teraz, teraz je miał i… taaa. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Zacieśnia ramiona wokół brata pośrodku publicznej biblioteki w Cleveland i wcale nie czuje się z tym głupio. Przynajmniej nie przez minutę czy dwie.

 

Tej nocy, wtapiając się w kanapę, Sam mówi sobie, że jeśli zaklęcie nie minie do jutra, coś z tym wreszcie zrobi. Im dłużej na to pozwala, tym bardziej Dean będzie później wściekły, a jest pewny, że nowoodkryta uczuciowość Deana w końcu przestanie go pobudzać i zacznie go wkurzać. Prawdopodobnie. Ale teraz nie ma w sobie dość energii, żeby się tym martwić.  
Oglądają w telewizji powtórki starych filmów Hitchcocka i obaj wypili po parę piw – co, w połączeniu z zaklęciem sprawia, że Dean jest prawie przyklejony do Sama. Jego głowa spoczywa na zgłębieniu pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem Sama, nogi przerzucił ponad jego udami, niemal siadając Samowi na kolanach, trzymając dłoń nad jego sercem. Sam czuje się dziwnie, opiekuńczo – Dean wydaje się tak drobny, owinięty wokół niego w ten sposób, i Sam musi tłumić dziwną chęć, aby skryć go z dala od świata, na zawsze, wtulonego we własną klatkę piersiową.  
Dean wzdycha szczęśliwie, kiedy Marion krzyczy pod prysznicem i odwraca twarz prosto w szyję Sama. Jego oddech łaskocze i wywołuje gęsią skórkę wzdłuż ramienia. Czuje, jak Dean uśmiecha się przy jego skórze i całuje go, miękkie usta na jego szyi.

Sam stara się nie drgać. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Dean go całuje, od kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło: delikatnie składając usta na jego skroni albo na czubku głowy, ale tym razem jest nieco inaczej Dean przesuwa się i znów całuje jego kark, wydając z siebie niski dźwięk, przeciągając otwartymi ustami wzdłuż szyi i, cholera jasna, Sam się spina, cała połowa jego ciała pokrywa się teraz gęsią skórką. Taaak, Dean całował go wcześniej, ale nie w ten sposób. Wcześniej to było… na pewno intymne, ale pozbawione intencji wyrażanie uczuć, nie było w tym nic seksualnego. Teraz to jest zamierzone.

– Wow, OK., Dean, wystarczy – mówi Sam, kiedy czuje ciepły dotyk języka i stara się nie szamotać zbyt gorączkowo, kiedy odpycha Deana. – To jest, ech, stary, to tylko zaklęcie, przestań. Naprawdę nie chcesz tego robić, przysięgam.

Dean spogląda na niego, jego oczy są ciemne i dziwne.

– Nie? Mówiłeś, że to nie zmusza mnie do robienia niczego, czego sam nie chcę. Więc kiedy cię całuję, naprawdę tego chcę, tak? Bo, szczerze, chcę.

Sam jest tak zajęty próbami zrozumienia, czy to ma dość sensu, by mogło być kontynuowane, że nie uświadamia sobie, iż powinien raczej martwić się tym, że zaklęcie czy nie, żaden z nich nie powinien naprawdę tego chcieć. Ale wtedy wargi Deana dotykają miękko kącika jego ust i myśli och, pieprzyć to. Obraca głowę i chwyta usta Deana swoimi i Dean obejmuje jego twarz szorstkimi, ale delikatnymi dłońmi i wpełza na Sama, obejmując go po bokach kolanami i wciskając go wolno w kanapę.  
Sam nie może nic poradzić na dźwięk, jaki się z niego wydobywa, i, jasna cholera, to jest przyjemne. Wzbiera w nim pragnienie i to powinno być dla niego niespodzianką, a jednak wydaje się znajome, jakby już czuł się tak wcześniej, ale nigdy nie pozwalał, by to przebiło się przez warstwy wyparcia i odruchowe „nie”. Może sam też trochę oberwał zaklęciem, albo może to całe przytulanie trochę go przytłoczyło, ale naprawdę wszystko inne gówno go obchodzi, kiedy jego język spotyka się z językiem Deana. Jego dłonie chwytają kurczowo biodra brata, trzymając go na swoich kolanach i przyciągając go bliżej.

Dean wydaje z siebie zachęcające odgłosy i irytująco delikatnie ssie jego język, wpychając palce pod jego koszulkę i głaszcząc łagodnie jego brzuch kolistymi ruchami.

Sam puszcza biodra Deana, by złapać jego głowę i całuje go gorączkowo, delikatne dotknięcia doprowadzają go do szału i Dean śmieje się, nie przerywając pocałunku.

– Spokojnie, ogierze – mówi i Sam wykorzystuje energię, którą normalnie poświęciłby na wywrócenie oczyma, aby ściągnąć z niego koszulkę.

– O mój Boże, łóżko – mówi i Dean w jakiś sposób sprawia, że obaj wstają, nie przerywając kontaktu, przyciskając się całkowicie do Sama, i ściągają z siebie resztę ubrań, chwytając nieprzytomne pocałunki po każdym razie, gdy muszą rozdzielić się, aby coś z siebie zdjąć.  
Dean skupia się całkowicie na Samie, na położeniu go płasko na łóżku, podczas gdy on sam siada nad nim i patrzy, i dotyka; to jest tak niesamowite, że niemal przerażające, bycie przedmiotem takiej koncentracji, i Sam definitywnie chce zrobić to samo Deanowi, kiedyś, ale teraz jest więcej niż szczęśliwy po prostu leżąc pod nim, chłonąc to i czując się kochanym.

Dean pochyla się, żeby go pocałować i Sam nie może powstrzymać tego, jak się wygina – to jest niesamowite, jego naga skóra ocierająca się o Deana, szaleńczo gorąca tam, gdzie się stykają.  
Dean jest śmiesznie dotykalski, żadne bariery nie oddzielają go od tego, jak bardzo pragnie Sama i to sprawia, że Sam czuje się naprawdę dobrze, wiedząc, że to jest dokładnie to, czego Dean chce, każdy delikatny pocałunek i głodne spojrzenie, i wypełniony potrzebą, kochający dotyk. Dean gładzi każdy cal jego ciała niemal z namaszczeniem, aż Sam myśli, że straci rozum, chwytając ramiona Deana i sięgając ku jego ustom. Dean przesuwa dłonie po klatce piersiowej Sama płynnie i jednostajnie, i pcha go delikatnie, aż Sam rozumie, o co chodzi i po prostu kładzie się, pozwalając Deanowi na wszystko, czego tylko, cholera, chce, Jezu.

Dean nachyla się nad nim, dotykając, praktycznie lgnąc do niego, wytyczając kręte ścieżki pocałunków na jego skórze, aż Sam jest gotów, kurwa, oszaleć z pragnienia, by usta Deana znalazły się wreszcie na jego fiucie. Jego biodra wyrywają się w górę za każdym razem, kiedy jego penis ociera się o pierś Deana, kiedy Dean pochyla się nad nim, zostawiając drobne, lśniące ślady spermy na jego skórze.

W końcu Dean lituje się nad nim i przyciska usta do główki jego penisa, składa na niej kilka szaleńczo lekkich pocałunków, zanim zsunie usta niżej. Sam odrzuca głowę w tył na poduszkę, pod wrażeniem tego, jak cholernie jest to przyjemne, potem wyciąga szyję, aby obserwować, złapać spojrzenie Deana, kiedy ten spogląda w górę rozszerzonymi i pociemniałymi oczyma. Dean ssie i bierze Sama głębiej, penis Sama uderza o miękkość w głębi jego ust i czuje, jak Dean drży, i omal nie krztusi się wokół niego.

Oczy Deana na wpół się zamykają, a Dean wydaje z siebie zadowolone, drobne dźwięki, jakby naprawdę cholernie dobrze się bawił. I, Boże, to jest dokładnie to, Sam czuje się żałośnie, ale Dean drażnił i dotykał go przez cały dzień i jest w tym kurewsko dobry, i, o Boże. Łapie głowę Deana, żeby go ostrzec, ale Dean ssie go dalej, wyglądając, jakby się w tym zatracił i Sam czuje, ze zaraz sfrunie z łóżka albo z wyfrunie z własnej skóry, kiedy dochodzi i dochodzi w ustach Deana.  
Opada z powrotem na łóżko, czując się tak cholernie rozluźniony, jakby pozbawiony kości, jakby miał się zaraz rozpuścić i ściec na podłogę. Dean liże go jeszcze miękko kilka razy i wczołguje się po jego ciele, zasypując go szybkimi pocałunkami i Sam czuje śliski dotyk penisa na własnej skórze. Dean leniwie kołysze biodrami przy jego ciele, oddychając z głębokim pomrukiem tuż przy jego skórze, kiedy przyciska usta, miękkie i otwarte, do jego obojczyka.

Sam ledwo ma czas na to, by wślizgnąć dłonie pomiędzy ich ciała, trącić członek Deana kłykciami i, przekręciwszy nadgarstek, owinąć wokół niego palce, zanim penis drży i twardnieje jeszcze bardziej w jego rękach. Dean wbija palce w ramiona Sama i dochodzi, wytryskując gorącem na jego brzuch.  
Przez chwilę trwają w bezruchu, po prostu leżąc razem, żadnego dźwięku poza ich szorstkimi oddechami, dopóki Sam nie orientuje się, jak obrzydliwe są pozostałości spermy pomiędzy nimi.

– Ugh – mówi i zaczyna się podnosić, ale Dean unosi głowę i znów przyciska delikatnie dłonie do piersi Sama.

– Pozwól mi – mówi z najdelikatniejszym uśmiechem, jaki Sam kiedykolwiek widział.  
Dean moczy szmatkę w ciepłej wodzie w łazience, wraca i wyciera ich obu do czysta, przesuwając powoli ciepłym materiałem w dół i w górę jego ciała, aż Sam nie może myśleć ponad gęstą, ciepłą przyjemnością, zasnuwającą mgłą jego mózg. Czuje, jak Dean zwija się wokół niego i przekręca głowę, tak, żeby jego nos muskał czoło Deana, i zasypia.

 

Sam budzi się powoli, strząsając z siebie warstwy zadowolenia, aż mruga i otwiera oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi jest Dean, stojący przy oknie, i nie musi nawet mrugać, by pozbyć się resztek snu, aby w pełni rozpoznać napięcie wyrysowane na jego plecach i myśli

O, kurwa.

Kaszle cicho i siada.

– Więc, jak się czujesz?

Dean potrząsa głową i odwraca się, ale nie patrzy mu w oczy.

– A jak ci się wydaje, Sam?

Kurwa.

– Ja… ja przepraszam, dobra, za… za to, co zrobiłem.

Sam się gapi.

– Co zrobiłeś? Dean, byłeś przeklęty. Jeśli ktoś tu powinien przepraszać, to ja. Nie powinienem był robić niczego wiedząc, że nie jesteś całkiem w porządku…

Dean śmieje się ochryple.

– Racja. Bo to ty byłeś tym, kto nie umiał trzymać rąk przy sobie.

Sam siada bardziej na krawędzi łóżka i prześcieradła zsuwają się z niego. Oczy Deana prześlizgują się po jego klatce piersiowej i Dean odwraca się.

Sam wzdycha.

– Dean. Możemy to pominąć? – Jest tak zmęczony zamartwianiem się o wszystko. To może być… łatwe. Choć raz w ich życiu. – Nie możemy cofnąć tego, co się stało. I wiem, że mnie pragniesz, nie możesz twierdzić, że nie, nie teraz, przykro mi… i mówię ci, że też cię pragnę i nie możesz serio przejmować się tym, że według innych to byłoby złe, więc po prostu. Wracaj do łóżka.  
Dean odwraca się i tym razem naprawdę na niego patrzy.

– Sam – zaczyna – to jest naprawdę popieprzone.

Ale robi krok w stronę łóżka.

– Tak, tak – mówi Sam ze znudzeniem.

Dean odciąga prześcieradła i wchodzi pod nie. Sam przewraca oczyma, kiedy Dean próbuje ułożyć się sztywno na drugiej połowie łóżka, łapie go na nadgarstek i przyciąga. Dean próbuje złapać równowagę i ląduje ze skrzekiem rozciągnięty na klatce piersiowej Sama, przyciśnięty do niego na całej długości, do czego Sam zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

Przesuwa dłonią po plecach Deana.

– Nie możesz nawet udawać, że nie jesteś przytulaśny, więc ciesz się tym.

Dean zamyka oczy.

– Nienawidzę cię.

Sam wydaje z siebie pełen zadowolenia odgłos.

– Taak, wiem. Nie musimy wstawać jeszcze przez przynajmniej kilka godzin. Zaśnij.  
Zaciśnięta pięść Deana powoli zaczyna się rozluźniać, kładąc się płasko wewnętrzną stroną dłoni na brzuchu Sama, i Dean opiera głowę na jego piersi.

– Później i tak skopię ci tyłek – mamrocze, niewyraźnie, na wpół śpiąc.

– Mmm – mówi Sam i zapada ponownie w sen, czując ciepło i ciężar Deana na sobie.


End file.
